


Eliot vs. Mikel

by honorat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorat/pseuds/honorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Don't own Leverage. Didn't take the photographs used for reference. Not making any money.</p>
<p>Summary: Noa Tishby and Christian Kane as Mikel Dayan and Eliot Spencer in the episode "Two Live Crew Job"</p>
<p>Copyright 2014. All rights reserved.<br/>8 1/2 x 11 inches, mechanical graphite pencil on printer paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot vs. Mikel




End file.
